


Angel on his Shoulder

by Franklin_Chandelier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas looks 19 but idk, Demon drama, Im probably gonna change these tags a lot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, cas has emotions, high school bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklin_Chandelier/pseuds/Franklin_Chandelier
Summary: Sam and Dean are in high school, John has gone off to fight a white-eyed demon, one that has a high status in the depths of hell. She's powerful, maybe even as powerful as Castiel, the angel that was sent to watch over Dean. Dean is the target of this demon, Seraphine. She knows that he will become very important to the angels one day in the future, and wants to destroy him before that happens. Castiel will stay and protect Dean though, no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

“…On our way  
Hiding  
You will be dying  
One thousand deaths,”  
Dean opened his eyes, cringing at the harsh yellow glare of the sun through the open blinds, and the music felt louder than it was. He grabbed the pillow from the other side of his bed and used it to cover his face. The pillow smelled different this time. Sweet. Deans eyes went wide, following the pillow as he threw it across the room and it landed next to a pair of lacy black underwear. Shards of memories cut through his splitting headache and he wondered where exactly he had picked up the woman that had obviously spent the night. The shower was running, and he could hear her moving under it's spray. Sam was at his friend's house for the night, but the alarm clock previewed that he would be home soon. This would be hard to explain. He needed to get her out of here as soon as possible. While Dean pieced his thoughts together, a woman walked out of the bathroom in his T-shirt.  
"Mind turning that down a bit?" She smirked.  
Dean realized that Metallica was still playing in the back of the room, "Oh, yeah, by bad." He turned the dial left a nudge. There was an awkward pause until the girl spoke again.  
"Okay kid, let me tell you how this works-" she started talking but was cut off by Dean pulling money from his wallet.  
"Of course," he said, "how much?"  
She stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"I was talking about asking me on a date, dumbass!" She yelled angrily before grabbing her stuff and storming out of the janky two-bedroom apartment.  
"I- Sorry! Wanna get pizza sometime?" Dean yelled after her. Once he was sure she was gone, he headed to the bathroom, opening the drawer strewn with little orange bottles and loose pills.  
"Aspirin, Aspirin, Aspirin…" He mumbled to himself.  
"Dean? You here?" The door creaked as Sam shut it. Dean popped three tablets and nonchalantly strolled out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to meet his brother.  
"Hey bud! You have fun last night?"  
"Yup. We passed out playing video games," The fourteen year old snickered, "Hey, was that girl one of yours?"  
"Ha, you saw that did you? I hoped you'd be home a little later," Dean scratched his head awkwardly.  
"Nah, its fine," Sam shook his head, "I didn't get anything to eat though, can you make me some pancakes?"  
"Sure, man." Dean was four years older than Sam and since their Mom died all those years ago and their dad was away for days at a time hunting supernatural beings, he felt responsible for his younger brother. "I can't believe I let you sleep over at Dave's house on a school night. You better get ready while I'm cookin' and then we'll head over. It's already eight."  
As Sam scrambled to find his backpack and the homework he finished Friday night, Dean poured out about half the batter so it filled the entire base of the pan. He turned the flame up to high.  
"Hey, you seen my pants?" Dean yelled across the apartment.  
"I don't know but I did the laundry yesterday, so check the dryer," Sam walked into the kitchen holding a forgotten miniskirt, "unless this is what you're looking for?"  
"Not this time but uh, I'll take that." Dean snatched it out of his hands, "and here's breakfast." He shoveled the giant half-burnt pancake onto a paper plate and cut it in half.  
"I call the big half," Sam took his piece, sprayed it with whipped cream, and folded it over like a sandwich. Dean followed suit and grabbed the keys from the countertop.  
"Lets go." 

Half way through fourth period, Dean got called down to the office. Dean had prepped his speech for bad behavior to perfection over the years.  
He stepped into the small room ready to explain himself when he noticed the unfamiliar face staring at him.  
"Dean, I'm Castiel. I'm an angel sent to earth to guide you."  
"Sounds to me like you're crazy." Everyone else seemed to agree, based on the looks this "angel" was receiving.  
"I know it sounds crazy, but Dean, you have to believe me. It has to do with your dad's hunting trip."  
Worried that Castiel might say something he shouldn't, Dean decided to cover for him.  
"Alright, alright. We're just playin', this is my cousin Cas." Dean focused on the guidance counselor who obviously found Cas's behavior to be very disturbing, "he's taking me out because uh," Dean faked a cough, "I'm not feeling too hot today." He gave Cas a glare that said "play along now or I won't hear you out" which seemed to work.  
The couple staff members in the room didn't seem too convinced, but they let him go anyway.  
Dean and Cas walked out to the car and Cas slid in the passenger's seat as Dean started the engine.  
"Where are we going?" Cas asked expectantly.  
"Burger King, probably."  
"Why, does he wish to make our acquaintance?"  
"No, it’s a fast food joint, not a person. Do you really not know what a burger king is?"  
"I don't have much experience in the human realm."  
"Oh right because you're an 'angel,' right?"  
"Yes, exactly."  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Aren't you a little young to be an angel?" Cas's body was one of a fit 19 year old boy, with brown hair and deep brown eyes.  
"No, this is just my host body. I'm much older than you could fathom, and you wouldn't be able to handle the sight of my true form."  
"Heh, try me. So angels have hosts too. I don't see a halo and wings though, so I'm not sure I can believe you."  
"Are you making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you? I'm a real angel and I'll prove it." As they parked the car, Cas got out. Dean heard a crash of thunder and lightning, and the sky darkened. There was a flash of light and for a second, two giant black wings could be seen in Cas's shadow.  
"Fuck, this is real? I thought you were just some stupid demon I'd have to gank." Dean opened his jacket to reveal his flask of holy water and a pistol filled with salt, "Not that I trust you now though. What are you?"  
"I told you," Cas spoke through Dean throwing salt and holy water at him, "I'm an angel sent by our father to protect you."  
"Bullshit," Dean finished drawing a devil's trap with chalk, "Step into this for a sec, if you could?"  
Cas sighed, stepping in and out of the circle. They were lucky the parking lot was so empty.  
"Okay we'll talk more once I get my food, you stay here." Dean ran into the burger shop, making sure Cas wasn't following him.  
"One double cheeseburger with fries, please." Dean took his order and headed to the mens room. Cheeseburger in his mouth, he used his hands to pull himself up to the bathroom window in an attempt to go around the "angel" and get to his car. The minute he opened the window, Cas was on the other side, almost like he had sensed him.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and fell into the mulch.  
"Why were you exiting through the window? There's a door right there that looks far more convenient."  
Dean was stumped, "So say you really are an angel. Why are you here for me?"  
"I told you, it’s about your father. The hunt he's on is bad news."  
"It's John, he always finds his way out of it one way or another."  
"It's true, he is a great hunter, but I think this mission could be one that hurts his family and-" Cas looked up as Dean poured more holy water over his head, "Could you knock it off?"  
"You're right, that one was just for fun," Dean grinned, "Anyway, what do we need to do to help him?"  
"It's not about saving your dad, it's about saving you. The demon John is hunting - it's after you."  
"Well then how do we stop it?"  
"I'm not sure we can - it's a white eyed demon. An ancient. Even I would have trouble killing a demon that powerful."  
"So… What does that mean then? Why are you here?"  
"I'm going to be staying with you for a while. Think of me as your personal bodyguard. I'll go to school with you, make sure you don't get in trouble with demons."  
"No way. I may not think you're a demon, but I sure as hell am not going to let you follow me around every day."  
"If it helps, I already spoke to John about it, you can call him if you'd like."  
Dean stared at Cas for a few seconds before replying, "You didn't think to tell me that first?"  
Cas shrugged. 

After calling John to confirm, Dean was told that this was an order, and that Cas was to stay by his side 24/7.  
"So where should I put my things?" Cas had returned in the literal blink of an eye with almost all the demon-repelling objects he had access to.  
Dean scratched his brow, "Eh, go ahead and put them in the trunk for now. We'll set 'em in my room when we get home." 

"When are we getting your brother back from the educators?" The awkwardly-phrased question was posed when they were back at the apartment.  
"Jeez, you make it sound like he's been kidnapped. They let out at three-thirty, so we have about an hour left. When you say you'll follow me everywhere, what exactly does that mean? Like, bathroom-level stuff, or just like your average stalker?"  
"I was instructed to stay by your side every moment of the day and night."  
"Oh god." Dean covered his face with both hands. This was gonna be a rough couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to teach Cas to have fun.

After the first few days, Dean had had enough. Cas was there for everything. Meaning everything. On the first night, Cas had asked to sleep in his bed. With him. After arguing for about half an hour, Dean was so tired he no longer cared. He let Cas sleep next to him with a pillow barrier between them until a couple days later when he realized that CAS DIDN'T SLEEP. He woke up around 3 am one night and Cas was sitting criss-cross on the bed next to him, staring right into his eyes. Needless to say, after that, he was banished to the floor.  
"Dean, Dean." Dean woke to Cas shaking him frantically.  
"What? What do you want?" Dean burrowed deeper within the soft comforter.  
"The alarm! It's going on."  
"Going off," Dean corrected.  
"You have to get up," Cas continued to shake his bicep.  
"Okay, okay. Cool it, Cas."  
"But don't you have a schedule?"  
"My schedule includes me sleeping through my alarm."  
"Then why would you set it?"  
"Because I know when you hear it you'll wake me up, obviously."  
"That’s ridiculous, Dean. I'm not always going to be here, you know."  
Dean sighed as his sarcastic comment flew right over Cas's head. What a waste of his quick wit. Dean checked the alarm clock and moaned in despair.  
"Cas, its Saturday."  
"What does that imply?"  
"That I don't have to get up until I want to."  
"But the alarm wants you to."  
"Don’t listen to the alarm, listen to me."  
Cas sensed Deans frustration and silenced himself for about 30 seconds.  
"… Dean?"  
"WHAT."  
"I smell something burning."  
Dean sniffed the air, then noticed the smoke flooding the room. He sprinted to the kitchen, where he found Sam hovering next to the stovetop with flames coming out of the pan.  
"Hey, Dean. I was trying to make pancakes."  
Dean lunged for the pan and extinguished the flame under the faucet, giving Sam a cold glare, "How'd you even make such a mess? Next time, leave the cooking to me."  
Sam hung his head and sat down in the living room in front of their small box TV. Dean restarted the pancake-making process.  
"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Cas's voice startled Dean, who jumped, forgetting that he was there.  
"Don't just pop up like that. I only know how to cook the things that Sam will eat."  
"Scientifically speaking, men who cook are found very attractive. It shows that they are paternal and can provide food."  
"In case you haven't noticed, I can't really provide shit. Mean why do you think all we eat for the most part is pancakes and fast food? Hunting demons doesn't make much money. I'd look for a job, but I feel bad leaving Sammy here, and no one is looking to hire me anyway."  
"Why? You'd make a great employee."  
"Heh, I'm not sure most employers would share that opinion."  
"Well, you're doing a great job looking after Sam. I've never seen someone care about their younger kin so much as you do."  
For a second, Dean thought he felt his heart leap, hearing these words come out of Cas's mouth. He decided it was just his pride, and looked down at the pan, "Thanks, Cas. Means a lot."

Dean and Cas sat on the couch watching the news after dropping Sam off at the school, neither one of them knowing how to break the silence. Finally, Dean spoke up. "Sammy's track meet lasts for most the day, so looks like we're stuck with each other. What do you wanna do?" Dean looked quizzically at Cas, realizing he didn't know shit about what the angel did in his free time.  
"I don't have a preference. Whatever you do I will follow."  
Dean put down the beer he had stolen from his dad and gave Cas a look of pure exhaustion, "I'm asking your opinion because I'm interested in what you like to do here in the 'human realm.'"  
"I'm not sure. I only come here when I have an assignment."  
"Okay then, let's go to… Oh! There's an indoor pool nearby, wanna go to that?"  
"Sure. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."  
"I don't have a swimsuit." Up until now, Cas had just been borrowing Dean's clothes, because they were about the same size. Deans clothes were slightly baggy on Cas, but in a way that still looked natural.  
"It's fine, I probably have one you can take."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
After digging through the messy dresser in the corner of his room, Dean found an old swimsuit that would comfortably fit Cas's slimmer waist. They got in the Chevy Impala and Dean started the radio. Led Zeppelin screamed the lyrics to the Immigrant Song as they pulled out of the narrow driveway.  
"I MEANT TO ASK YOU THIS, BUT WHAT IS THIS NOISE YOU LISTEN TO SO OFTEN?"  
"NOISE? IT'S CLASSIC ROCK. IT'S NOISE WITH FEELING." Dean yelled back over the pounding drums and satisfyingly-shrill guitar solo.

Once they had arrived at the indoor pool, Dean immediately stripped off his shirt and shoes and jumped in the water with an obnoxious splash.  
"Come on in!" Dean flashed a grin at the angel looking down at him.  
"I can't swim."  
"First of all, you didn't think to tell me that beforehand? Second, you don't need to." Dean stood at full height, showing that the water only rose to his ribcage.  
"Oh. Okay. Well, in that case, I suppose I will join you." Cass took off his shirt and shoes as well, showing off his well-sculpted body.  
"Nice abs." Dean made a quick remark.  
"Thanks. They aren't really mine." Cas slid into the pool without making the head-turning splash that Dean did.  
There were a few other people at the pool at this time of day. A mother and her two toddlers playing in the kiddie-pool, An old married couple sitting next to each other on the side of the pool, and a chubby man swimming laps off to the right of them. The pool was relaxing for Cas, and he started opening up to Dean more as the day went on.  
"So Cas, what do you do up there anyway?"  
"I suppose you're talking about heaven. I'm not at liberty to say. I'm just a servant of God."  
"Do you ever like, have fun?"  
"Fun is not something I have the time to experience."  
"You've never done anything just because you wanted to?"  
"That’s not necessarily true. Once in a while, I'll go to the bar, but I have a very large tolerance due to my being a supernatural entity."  
"Makes sense I guess. Can't have God's servants being mentally impaired."  
"Well, are you having fun now?"  
"I suppose I could say that this is a rather calming environment."  
"Well let's try this out," Dean hopped out of the water and walked along the edge of the concrete.  
"Where are we going?" Cas followed.  
"The diving board," Dean pointed at the board jutting out over the water.  
"What do you do with it?"  
"You'll see," Dean hopped up the stairs. He took a running start and launched himself forward, doing a flip in the air before landing in a cannonball.  
"So you jump off it?"  
"Exactly," Dean made his way over to the board again, "Now you go."  
Cas approached the board and took off running, as Dean had, landing less gracefully on his back.  
"That was a good start! Try to make a ball in the air so you flip more!" Dean and Cas jumped until they couldn't feel their legs anymore.  
"Hey, we gotta get Sammy soon, wanna head?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Dean. That was fun."  
Dean smiled feeling very accomplished. There was that leaping feeling again in his chest, "Anytime, man. Wanna grab something to eat on the way home?"  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't know. That Burger King smelled good."  
"Burger King it is."  
They jumped in the convertible and took off to the nearest burger place.  
"Ah, you want a hamburger or a cheeseburger?"  
"What are you getting?"  
"A double cheeseburger, obviously."  
"Is it good?"  
"Hell yeah, it's good."  
"I'll get that too."  
They pulled up to the window.  
"What can I get for you?" The lady spoke from the black box.  
"Two double cheeseburgers please, with two cokes, please."  
"Is that all for you?"  
"Oh, also a large fries."  
"Okay. That'll be $7.75 at the window."  
Dean paid and passed a burger and drink to Cas. He put the fries on the dash to share. He steered into a parking spot with one hand and ate with the other.  
"Here, take some fries," Dean shoved a couple of fries in Cas's mouth.  
"Mmm… Fank you." Cas talked through mouthfuls of food.  
"Oh, you got some ketchup on your face," Dean laughed, "Well shoot I forgot to ask for napkins."  
"It's ok," Cas laughed. Dean had never seen him look so content.  
"Here, I got it," Dean reached over and used his thumb to wipe the ketchup from the corner of Cas's mouth and licked it.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds and Dean felt like Cas's gaze bore into his soul. His blue eyes were striking. "Okay, time to get going," Dean pulled out of the lot. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Seraphine meet and it gets ugly. Dean helps Cas but realizes that both their lives could be in real danger.

The Sunday following, Dean was eating a turkey sandwich for lunch, since they still had frozen leftovers from thanksgiving a week ago, when he heard a knock at the door. He was about to get off the couch where he and Cas were watching CNN, when Cas put a hand on Dean's knee to stop him and stood, pulling on a pair of Dean's slippers.  
"I don't have a good feeling about this. Let me get the door."  
"Okay..?" Dean could tell something was up and looked over to his brother in the recliner, "Sam, go upstairs."  
Cas opened the door and his face paled, "Seraphine."  
"Hello, Cas. Dean here? I think we need to have a chat." Seraphine was dressed in black leather pants and a white button-up shirt. Her host body had blonde hair and a small physique.  
"Over my dead body." Cas widened his stance.  
"So be it," The woman in the door sighed. Her eyes went white. Cas ducked as she launched herself toward him.  
"DEAN, RUN!" Cas managed to yell, before Seraphine lunged at him with an angel blade.  
"Where'd you manage to get that?" Cas asked Seraphine through flying arms and legs.  
"Let's just say you're not the first angel I've crossed paths with that I've had to put down. I just picked it up along the way."  
Dean, hearing the commotion, knew that he had to do everything in his power to help Cas. He ran out the back door to his car and opened the trunk, where the demon-gear had been forgotten.  
"Knife, knife, where’s the freakin' knife?!" Dean scrambled under the hood, looking for the bone knife that Cas had described earlier. It was the first knife in existence and it took a long time for Cas to obtain it. His eyes lit up when he found it. Knife in hand, he ran back inside.  
"Cas!" Dean yelled as Cas was practically pinned down under the demon's grasp. Dean threw the knife to him and Cas caught it just in time. He attempted to stab Seraphine in the heart, but she moved fast enough that it only hit her shoulder.  
"AUGHHH!" She screamed in pain before exiting her host body and drifting away in a cloud of black smoke.  
Cas collapsed on the floor. It was quite obvious that he had been nicked a couple of times, but not enough to seriously hurt him, as far as Dean could tell.  
"Dean," Cas breathed heavily through his exhaustion, "Why would you do that? You could've gotten killed."  
"Definitely worth it. She had you down, Cas."  
"That's bullshit," Cas had picked up some of Dean's foul language over the past couple days, "I could've taken her."  
"Yeah, sure you could, tiger. I just thought I'd help you out a bit." Dean patted Cas's back and grabbed an arm, helping him up. "Where'd you get hit anyway?"  
"Just the arm and leg a couple times. It'll heal quickly."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I just need a quick shower and a change of clothes."  
"I'll give you a hand."  
Dean helped Cas into the shower and made sure he was okay to be alone. He went to grab some clothes when there was another knock at the door. He figured Seraphine wouldn't be coming back for at least a couple of days, so he opened the door.  
"Dad," Dean exclaimed with surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
John was pretty roughed up, judging by the blood stains in his white polo shirt and the tears in his leather jacket.  
"Here to make sure you boys are okay. Where's Sam?"  
"He's upstairs. I assume you know about Seraphine's surprise visit?"  
"I got here as soon as I heard she was coming for you at the apartment." John stepped in and noticed the state of the unused dining room, "I see there was a fight. Is Cas okay?"  
"He's in the shower now. He just got a few scratches. They look pretty bad, but he says he's fine." Dean's voice was plagued with worry, and John could tell.  
"He's an angel," John rested a hand on Dean's shoulder, "He'll be fine."  
Dean nodded and looked at the floor, "Want me to set up the couch?" Since John was gone often, he usually slept on the pullout couch in the living room. They only kept the apartment for this long because John wanted Sam and Dean to get a proper education.  
"That'd be great, son." John patted his back and went to find a change of clothes, "I call the next shower."

That night, Dean and Cas laid on the bed next to each other. Dean gently wrapped his arms around Cas's torso, as if he was nervous he'd shatter him.  
"Dean, I'm okay, really." Cas sensed his fear and turned to face him.  
"I'm worried about you. If Seraphine has such a powerful weapon, she could seriously hurt you. She may even kill you! You need to be careful." Dean pulled the sheets farther up over Cas's bare shoulder.  
"I will, but my first priority is to protect you."  
"Why did you agree to protect me in the first place?"  
"There's… A prophecy. It involves a war larger than you can imagine. I can't tell you any more until we know for sure you're linked to it."  
"I gotta say, Cas, that's not easing my worry much, but I can take care of myself."  
"You're 18. You may be an adult and have adult responsibilities, but there are things John has yet to teach you about fighting supernatural beings."  
Dean sometimes forgot that Cas was hundreds, maybe thousands, of years older than him, even if he only looked older by a day.  
"Don't get all wise now. I've got time to learn." Dean pulled Cas closer.  
"I don't think you understand the gravity-" Cas was cut off when Dean connected their lips. Cas closed his eyes and let Dean take control of him.  
Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair, resisting the urge to grab his leg where there were still cuts. After a minute, he gave Cas one last rough kiss and backed away, "stop talking about the prophecy and protecting me for one second and worry about yourself. Next time Seraphine comes, we need to be prepared."

The next morning, Dean got up and went to school with Sam, as usual, while Cas followed him around. As soon as Sam walked into the building, Dean's friendly smile turned deadly.  
"Let's go."  
"Go where?"  
"Wherever we need to. We need some more supplies if we're gonna kill Seraphine. And we need to go set up your traps."  
"But… School."  
"School can wait. This is life or death."  
"Are you sure your educators will be okay with this?"  
"When have they ever been?" Dean chuckled.  
Dean hopped back in the car with Cas and they began their journey.

"We're going to Bobby's first to see if he can help us."  
"Bobby?"  
"Family friend."  
The drive was long and filled with tension since neither had brought up the night before, They arrived at Bobby's doorstep unannounced.  
"Dean," Bobby was surprised, but wrapped the boy in a big hug, "And who's your friend here?"  
"Bobby, meet Castiel, my angel protector."  
"Angel as in REAL angel?"  
"Yup. Don't worry, I've gone through the whole throwing salt and holy water thing so you don't have to. He's really an angel."  
"And John is aware of this?"  
"Considering that he's back at the apartment eating microwave pizza rolls on the couch, so I don't think he's too concerned about Cas, here."  
"Well then come on in, tell me what's going on. I haven't seen you in ages."  
Dean and Cas explained the whole situation to Bobby and told him how they needed to stop Seraphine.  
"White eyes? Like an ancient demon?" Bobby was astounded.  
"Yup. This is the first time I've seen one. She gave Cas some pretty ugly scratches with her angel blade."  
"Well the first priority should be to get that away from her. Chances are, she doesn't have any other angel-killing devices left around."  
"Yeah, okay. Is there any way to weaken her that you know of?"  
"Well I would suggest that you carry around hex bags so Seraphine doesn't know where you guys are, but if she already knows how to locate the apartment that's a problem. Secondly, even if this is one of the first and most powerful demons in existence, she can still get trapped in a Devil's Trap."  
"Okay, we'll keep that in mind. Seriously, thanks for your help, Bobby."  
"Any time, Dean."  
Dean and Cas stood and walked back out to the car, "I guess we have some ideas on how to stop her, then. Let’s get started."


End file.
